Trouble
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A cat who does everything wrong falls in love with a beautiful she-cat. Can he tell her he loves her or will he screw that up too? Mostly filler...


**Quailface**

I looked over at Dipperpelt. She was so beautiful, so perfect. I stared at her longingly, wanting to tell her how I felt. But how could I? I stank at everything. If I told her I would just ruin the feelings I had right now, just crush my little piece of hope. I couldn't risk it.

I had a patrol today. Maybe I could let that decide for me. If I did it right, I was supposed to tell her, if I did it terribly I wasn't supposed to. Or doing it terribly meant I should wait; I hadn't decided yet. I got up and got ready to go, but I already knew how the day was going to go. I was going to go on the patrol and somehow screw up something. I was going to get yelled at by Freckleface, he was somehow always in my patrols. I was going to go home, ashamed, and then wait to tell Dipperpelt that I loved her. That was how it always went. Well, except the last part. But that last part was bound to happen.

I ate a bit of mouse but got fur all over the den. How did I even manage to get that much fur everywhere? There was only so much fur on a mouse. I did my best to clean it up but just managed to move the fur around the den. Then I finally left, knocking over one of Ravennose's herb piles on the way. He wasn't even in my path! I must be cursed.

I walked along the border with the rest of the patrol, bracing myself. I wasn't sure if I was scared I would mess up or sure I wouldn't. After all, telling someone you love them is a big deal. Especially if they rarely talk to you and you don't want to seem like a stalker. But I kept going, doing my best. I marked one of the proper spots, without spraying another cat, and Freckleface seemed awed by my success. I looked away, trying not to seem prideful, but really I was about to burst. I didn't destroy anything and the patrol was almost over.

On our way back, when we were double-checking all of the proper marking spots, I found one that hadn't been marked. I marked it properly without pointing it out, but I knew the patrol had seen me. They all stared at me like I had just grown wings. I held my head high as we walked into camp, for once having nothing to be ashamed of. All the cats waited for Freckleface to say something I had done wrong; they were all used to it. But he didn't. Moreover, he couldn't. I had done everything perfectly.

Suddenly, a wave of dismay washed over me. I saw Dipperpelt looking at me and remembered my plan. I had done everything right, so now I had to tell her. But maybe I was jinxing myself! Maybe I had used up all of my good luck! What if I messed up? Maybe I would accidentally say I hated her. Maybe I would even scratch her! I couldn't tell her, and yet I had to.

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts I found myself right at her feet. Her beautiful black and white feet, and perfect as the rest of her. I looked up at her eyes and forced some confidence into myself. I knew that this was my only chance, I would never get this close to her again. "H-hi...Hi Dipperpelt."

She seemed surprised. She didn't seem upset though. Just like I was being weird. I had talked to her before, but I usually didn't stutter, I guessed. But she calmed herself and replied normally. "Hi Quailface! Good job on the patrol, apparently."

"Yeah! Yeah, it went surprisingly well. I...um...I have something to tell you. But you can't tell anyone! Or at least, depending on how you respond you can't tell anyone. Ok?" Now I knew I was being super awkward. But I also knew that I didn't want her telling anyone that I had been a terrible cat or anything.

She looked startled by that, but urged me onward. "What is it? I won't tell, promise."

I stared at her, feeling my confidence fading. I forced myself to talk and the words rushed out of my mouth before I could slow down. "I love you! You're perfect and nice and beautiful and I want to be with you more. You make me nervous, but in a good way, and you make me happy. And, and whenever I see you it makes my day just a little bit better even though I see you every day." When I stopped for a second I composed myself and continued more properly. "I love you, Dipperpelt. And I know that might be a little creepy, but I have to tell you."

She looked somehow relieved when I said that, and she replied nearly as eagerly as I had started. "I love you too! I didn't know how to tell you, but I do. I love your awkwardness, and your face, and even your mistakes. Well, your cute mistakes. That one time you broke Briarpond's tail it wasn't so great, but other than that I love your mistakes. And I want to spend more time with you, too. A _lot_ of time."

The day had gone perfectly. I felt like I had broken some sort of curse on myself, and from then on things went a little bit better. I messed up less and less, and actually helped our Clan win a war. I knew that my life was going to be truly perfect when I looked at Starkit, a beautiful bundle of fur almost as perfect as her mother.

 **For once I had a happy ending! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
